Little Lightning
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: Shadow and Buttercup have a new baby boy, and a fearless baby too. His name is Lightning and wants to know everything for himself rather than being taught everything. Will his nosy ways lead to trouble?
1. A Fearless Baby

A Fearless Baby

Sweetie was a few feet away from the mansion, in her full tower crane height, helping out by making the area less intimidating, by planting several large flower trees...that is until she felt something bump into her rather fast and hard. She looked over and saw...a little magnet? He was gold in color and was looking up at her with cute, red eyes. The magnet smiled at her and squealed happily!

Sweetie noticed that this magnet was only a baby and a cute one at that.

"Well, hello little guys, where'd you come from?" Sweetie asked

"Lightning!" called a deep, but familiar male voice

Sweetie looked up and saw that it was Shadow and Buttercup was not far behind him

Shadow nudged, what Sweetie assumed was their _**son**_ , saying "How many times do I need to tell you, don't wander off like that?"

"Oh hi Shadow, Buttercup, is this your little boy?" Sweetie asked, looking at Lightning who was was still looking up at her

"Yes, this is Lightning and he seems interested in you, Sweetie," Buttercup told her "Then again, this fearless little guys always wants to know everything for himself."

Just as she said that, Lightning wheeled over to one of the trees and despite not having teeth yet, starting grabbing the flowers with his lips and started swallowing them down without any trouble.

Shadow just laughed "And he's a quick learner, but at least he hasn't tried eating meat yet. He'll need teeth for that or might hurt himself trying."

"And he sure is cute." Sweetie responded, smiling with her claws

Lightning quickly wheeled over and licked Sweetie on the face for that compliment, then went back to eating the tree flowers. The young magnet was not to go unnoticed for long though. Windy and Blenny soon found their way outside, with Elizabeth following close behind. Lightning saw them too and squealed happily at them, Windy squeaking back at him.

Blenny looked to Elizabeth "Aunt Lizzy, why is there a little magnet here?"

"That, I don't know." Elizabeth responded, just as confused

"That's our son, Lightning and he wandered over here, being nosey." Buttercup brought up

"I'm sure he just wanted to explore." Sweetie brought up

"That and he almost always wants to play, which is why he bumped into you, Sweetie," Shadow told her, "He does that to me all time, since I'm his playmate, since it would be for his mother since she has to feed him."

"He's a free spirit then." Sweetie responded, lightly petting Lightning, noticing he was somewhat squishy like a real baby, but would probably harden quickly.

Elizabeth then watched Blenny and Windy playing with Lightning, the three of them looking like they were playing tag, Lightning using his nose to tag them since he lacked a chord. His parents noticed this too and decided to let them play as long as they were supervised, so no one got hurt. Sweetie and Elizabeth couldn't help but agree, that was probably the cutest thing that they could've seen: three silly babies at play, all getting along too. They kept going until Lightning got hungry and went off with his mother in private to be fed, while the others waited for their new friend to return.

To be continued...

 _Thank you, Lampi01, for letting e use your characters_


	2. Young Love

Young Love

After being fed, Lightning was ready to go back to play with his new friends. However, when he was heading back, he heard what sounded like...giggling? Lightning stopped when he heard that and looked to where he heard the strange noise. He looked to a patch of thick trees and saw _pair of purple eyes_ staring right at him. He blinked a couple times, then saw what was in there, a young tawny colored she-magnet that looked about his age.

She giggled again, even though it looked like she didn't have a mouth. For the first time, Lightning actually got shy and hid behind his mother.

Buttercup looked up and saw the second baby magnet and giggled "Oh, Lightning, she wants to be your friend."

The second magnet wheeled over, a cheery expression on her face, while Lightning continued to hide from her.

Buttercup looked over at her son, hiding behind her "Aren't you going to play with her?"

Lightning lowered and shook his head at her.

"Oh, you're not afraid of her, are you?" Buttercup asked him

Lightning looked firm and shook his head again, trying to act brave now.

"Then go ahead and play." Buttercup told him and nudged her son towards the second magnet baby.

Lightning looked at his mother, then at the stranger and wheeled over to here, looking at her with a confused look on his face. The tawny she-magnet baby squealed and started jumping and wheel around him, being super playful towards him. Eventually, Lightning caught on and started to play with her, squealing himself. Windy and Blenny found the two baby magnets and started to play with them, too, resuming in their game of tag they were playing earlier.

A little ways away, Prince watched them, and remembered his time with his dad and young crane friends and he missed his old home. He went off to talk with Executor, relieved that he understood, and left to go back to the woods.

Sweetie noticed that Prince was leaving and wheeled to her father "Where's Prince going, dad?"

"He's going back to his real father. He misses him and figured he should go back to him now that he isn't a jerk anymore." Executor explained

Sweetie sighed "I understand...I will miss him. He was such a nice crane."

"He sure was. I'm sure he'll love visits from you at times though." Executor told her

"Can do!" Sweetie exclaimed

All the babies eventually started to tire out and stopped playing. Eventually a voice called out "Melinda!" , which everyone figured that was the name of the new magnet that came to play. Lightning gave her a little lick, then Melinda giggled and left.

Shadow wheeled over next his wife "Ah, young love. It sure is sweet isn't it."

"It sure is, my handsome devil." Buttercup responded, nuzzling into Shadow's neck, him giving her a kiss in return.

Eventually, Lightning heard something else, and once again his curiosity got the best of him and he wheeled off to find out what it was, his parents following close behind, making sure he didn't get into trouble this time. What could have Lightning heard this time? Will it be trouble or a miracle to happen?

To be continued….

Once again, thanks Lamp01 for letting me use your characters.


End file.
